


Sole Confidant

by Hamon_Frog



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamon_Frog/pseuds/Hamon_Frog
Summary: Pearl has always trusted Amethyst with her feelings, but it's a bit more nerve-racking to confess that she has feelings for her.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sole Confidant

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally succumb to Pearlmethyst, so enjoy this quick little fluff piece I cooked up.

Amethyst knew what was in store for her as soon as she heard the door shut. Normally Pearl’s entrances would be delicate and cautious, however they made themselves uncharacteristically chaotic when there was a new girl that she had become infatuated with, sparking anxiety to pour out of her. Her movements were driven by distress and lacked their familiar grace. Amethyst sighed, she was happy to lend an ear, but the pattern was always the same, Pearl would freak out about meeting some girl, the two go on an amazing date, and Amethyst bitterly gets to hear all about it. She’d admit that it was fun seeing Pearl get worked up in such a unique way and end up ranting for hours, and stars, did Amethyst love to hear speak with her that enchanting excitement in her voice. The only issue, simply put, was jealousy. Amethyst tried to fight off this realization, but as the cycle continued it became harder and harder to ignore how the mention of another girl's name slipping blissfully off of Pearl’s tongue would ignite a deepened envy with every following adjective.

Pearl approached, each step precarious and gentle, different from the flurry of questions Amethyst had been used to having thrown at her as soon as the door opened. Pearl joined the girl on the couch, ensuring not to disturb the leisurely recline that Amethyst had settled into to watch whatever had come up on the TV.

“So, I think there’s this girl that I like,” Pearl uttered. Her words came out slowly, as if each one had to be more precise than the last.

“Uh huh,” Amethyst returned. She knew that not much of what she said mattered, she had always just needed to give Pearl the space to explain her own ideas to herself. It wouldn’t be long after when she would charge out the door with a new found confidence and phone number in hand.

“I saw her the other day. She had taken her friend to the boardwalk. They were in the arcade for what seemed like hours,” Pearl let out a small giggle. “I’ve actually known her for quite some time.”

Amethyst gave a quizzical look, Pearl had been in a relationship with nearly every girl she knew. How withstanding they were was a different story, but she had always been the one to hear about it. Amethyst began to worry that Pearl had someone in her life that she hadn’t disclosed, she knew she was being possessive but the idea of being a sole confidant made the unrequited pining somewhat more malleable.

“I wish you could have seen what I saw,” Pearl continued. Her voice filled with that familiar soft spoken, love filled breath. “She was so sweet. When her friend got frustrated with skee ball, she came over without question and guided her, holding her arm to ensure a steady shot.”

It began to dawn on Amethyst that she had done something similar when she had taken Peridot to the arcade the other day. But Pearl had said that she was in town running errands, she should have been far away from the boardwalk at that time. Her face flushed with heat at the possibility of her vulnerability being witnessed. It wasn’t often that she was tender, but Peridot’s floundered attempts and resulting pouting brought out her compassion.

“You saw that?” Amethyst muttered, her eyes darting from Pearl’s to any other object that she could feign interest in.

“Oh, Amethyst,” Pearl lowered her voice to nearly a whisper. “When I saw your face light up after you brought a smile to Peridot’s face, that’s when I finally understood why I’d get this nagging feeling whenever you caught my eye, or each time you made me laugh, and that time you took me to the beach...”

Her voice trailed off wistfully, soon noticing that Amethyst hadn’t responded to her confession with disgust, she decided she should follow Amethyst’s advice that she always gave, to just make a move. Eyes frightened but determined, breath hitched, Pearl leaned forward. The blue hue in her cheeks became ever more prominent, as she got closer she noticed Amethyst’s similarly rosy cheeks. Their eyes locked with no sign of separation, Amethyst felt Pearl’s shaky breaths against her lips shortly before they pressed together. Pearl’s lips, soft and small, were articulate in their placement, the pleasantry was met by an eager fervor, inviting an increasingly passionate return. Amethyst at first meek from shock, quickly found her usual bravado, ruffling her hand through Pearl’s silky hair, messing the carefully kempt style. Pearl gripped onto the small of Amethyst’s back, pulling the girl against her body, enveloping each other in their shared warmth. Amethyst eventually pulls back to admire the beauty of the gem in front of her, sharing a giggle at the smirk plastered on Pearl’s face.

“You’ve been holding out on me, P,” Amethyst’s praise is littered with heavy pants, her air still lost from moments ago.

“I have had plenty of practice,” Pearl punctuates her sentence with a kiss on the forehead.

The two fall into one another, spending their evening musing about past flings and repeats of their expressions of mutual love. Amethyst, as always, is glad to be making Pearl smile, but it’s a smile she’s never seen before, one brought on by admiration and a profound contentment.


End file.
